Elysion
by kanon1010
Summary: apa kalian tau? kalau boneka itu memiliki roh? dan juga mereka mencari pemilik yang benar-benar menyayangi mereka? sebuah boneka terbuang dipungut oleh Sasuke, dan mulai hari itu juga ia merasa boneka itu menaruh sebuah harapan besar darinya.


**_Kami hanyalah sebuah makhluk tak hidup….._**

**_Tak memiliki apa yang dinamakan jiwa….._**

**_Tapi apa kalian tau, wahai pemilik kami….._**

**_Jika makhluk seperti kami memiliki yang tak memiliki jiwa seperti kalian_**

**_bisa memiliki roh….._**

**_Dan apabila jika kami tak disayang lagi, maka kami akan mati….._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**ELYSION**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Namikze Naruto

Genre : Supranatural, Romance

Rate : T

**WARNING ! : fic ini mengandung unsur shounen ai (boys love/ YAOI), dengan mengambil setting AU, para karakter yang terlihat agak ooc, serta typo serta miss typo yang tak sengaja apabila anda temui. Jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini, bisa segera anda tinggalkan. Terima kasih.**

.

.

Tampak sebuah kompleks perumahaan yang bisa dikatakan sebagai perumahan yang cukup elit di kawasan itu. Dimana, disalah satu rumah tersebut terdapat sebuah bangunan bergaya ala abad 18. Rumah tersebut milik kediaman Uchiha. Keluarga pemilik perusahaan boneka terbesar di dunia. Dengan merek_** 'chi'**_ yang selalu menjadi mainan favorit anak-anak di seluruh dunia.

Berbagai mainan, baik untuk anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki telah banyak mereka produksi. Maka tak heran lah apabila kalian melihat keluarga Uchiha ini sebagai keluarga yang terpandang dan tak sembarang orang bisa berdekatan dengan mereka.

"Sasuke, tolong antarkan berkas ini kepada ayah yang ada di depan ya," pinta seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjangnya pada seorang anak lelaki yang umurnya sekitar 18 tahun.

"Hn," jawab anak tersebut dengan ciri khasnya tersebut, membuat wanita yang menyuruhnya tadi atau ibu dari anak tersebut tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan anaknya.

Sasuke, atau nama lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi berumur 24 tahun, dimana saat ini ia sedang memegang salah satu anak perusahaan keluargannya tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang menempuh pendidikan bisnis sebagai bekalnya melanjutkan perusahaan keluargannya tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan pagar kediamannya, Sasuke menyerahkan berkas tersebut kepada ayahnya. Tetapi, matanya tertuju kepada sebuah benda asing yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat pintu gerbang.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya sang ayah begitu melihat putra bungsunya berjongkok mengamati sesuatu. "Apa ada hal yang menarik, hm?"

"Hn, apa itu salah dari barang perusahaan kita, ayah?" Sasuke menunjuk pada sebuah boneka berbentuk anak laki-laki kecil dengan rambut pirang, tetapi tubuh boneka tersebut sangatlah kotor dan dekil.

"Hmm… ayah tak ingat, sepertinya bukan," Fugaku, sang ayah kembali berdiri dan memanggil salah seorang bawahannya untuk membuang boneka tersebut, tetapi hal itu segera dicegah oleh Sasuke yang nampaknya tertarik dengan boneka tersebut.

"Jangan dibuang, boleh kuambil ini?"

"Untuk apa? Boneka itu sangat kotor dan juga bukan produk perusahaan kita."

"Hn," tanpa mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya lagi, Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan masuk ke dalam ruamh sambil membawa boneka lusuh tersebut. Fugaku yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat kelakuan anaknya yang 'agak' kurang wajar dari biasanya.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke mengamati boneka tersebut dari atas sampai bawah. Boneka berukuran sekitar 35 cm itu jika diamati tak terlalu buruk juga. Entah ada angin apa yang merasuki Uchiha bungsu ini, ia mulai membersihkan boneka kotor tersebut. Para pelayan yang ingin membantupun dilarang olehnya. Setelah badan si boneka bersih dari debu dan lumpur yang menempel, dan telah dikeringkan, Sasuke memakaikannnya baju kemeja putih sebagi baju sementara si boneka karena baju boneka tersebut sedang dicuci.

Sekarang nampaklah, sebuah boneka laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang agak berdiri, warna tan menjadi warna tubuh si boneka dan pada matanya berwarna biru. Entah mengapa Sasuke sangat suka dengan bola mata si boneka, seakan-akan boneka itu sedang tersenyum dengannya.

"Hm, mulai hari ini kau akan menajdi miliku _my ningyo_," ujarnya sambil menatap sang boneka dengan senyum tipis tersamarkan. Lalu Sasuke meletakan boneka tersebut di atas tempat tidurnya dan meninggalkan boneka tersebut. Setelah ia menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa ia ketahui boneka tersebut tersenyum lebar, bukan senyuman mengerikan tetapi senyuman kebahagiaan.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jika suatu saat nanti kami menemukan seorang pemilik…..<em>**

**_Maka kami, akan benar-benar menyayangi pemilik kami…_**

**_Bahkan kami rela mengorbankan roh ini untuknya…_**

**_Maka, sayangilah kami…._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke terbangun di pagi hari dengan wajah yang cerah. Jarangs ekali pemuda dengan minim ekspresi sepertinya bisa menampakan senyuman hangat seperti ini. Apa jadinya bila para penggemar sang tuan muda melihat hal ini? Mungkin akan menggemparkan. Jadi apakah yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah sang boneka.

Boneka yang ia temukan kemarin, tepat berada disebelahnya. Pancaran mata boneka tersebut membuat perasaan aneh menghampiri dirinya. Ia merasa sayang sekali pada sang boneka. Boneka menarik bahkan mengalahkan semua boneka yang diciptakan keluarganya. Boneka ini memberikan kehangatan pada si bungsu Uchiha.

Melihat jam telah menunjukan pukul 07.30 ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu bergegas mandi dan berangkat ke kampus.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke," sapa sang ibu yang telah duduk manis di meja, disampingnya ada ayahnya yang tengah menghirup secangkir kopi sambil membaca surat kabar. "Apa kamu akan langsung berangkat ke kampus?" lanjut sang ibu sambil memberikan setangkup roti telur kepada anaknya.

"Hn." Sasuke memakan roti tersebut dengan tenang. Sudah buakn hal yang aneh apabila mendapati suasan hening di meja makan keluarga Uchiha. Karena memang seperti itulah mereka, irit berbicara dan mereka memang menyukai ketenangan.

"Hari ini Tobi sepupumu akan menginap disini, bisakah kau pulang cepat Sasuke? Paman Madara ingin bertemu dengamu dan kakakmu," si ibu membuka pembicaraan sehingga menghentikan acara makan Sasuke.

"_Aniki_ kembali ke Jepang hari ini?"

"Iya, mungkin nanti siang dia sampai dari Inggris, makanya kamu juga pulang cepat ya."

"Hn, aku berangkat dulu. _Ittekimasu_"

"_Itterashai_, hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

Seperti janjinya pada sang ibu, Sasuke pulang cepat pada hari ini. Kebetulan juga sedang tidak ada kegiatan club yang mengharuskannya mengikuti kegiatan tersebut. Lagipula ia juga pusing di kampus karena mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang memekakkan telinga yang berasal dari gadis-gadis pemuja dirinya.

"Ah, Sasuke keponakan ku tersayang akhirnya pulang juga. Apa kabar?" seorang pria denagn rambut hitam panjangnya menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan antusias sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk keponakannya tersebut.

"Hn."

"Makin tampan saja ya kau, bagaimana kuliahmu? Lancar?"

"Hn, lumayan."

Madara, paman Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke dengan bangga karena keponakannya itu tak jauh beda jeniusnya dengan kakaknya. "Bagus-bagus, berarti kau sudah siap meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kita."

"Hn, aku permisi dulu ke kamar paman mau mengganti baju," pamit Sasuke kepada pamannya tersebut.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia sangat terkejut karena melihat seorang bocah laki-laki duduk di kasurnya sambil memainkan boneka kesayangan Sasuke.

"Kak Sasuke! Tobi kangeennnnnn," teriak anak tersebut lalu berlari kearah Sasuke sambil membuang sembarangan boneka tersebut. Melihat hal itu entah mengapa membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada boneka ku?" tanyanya penuh penekanan amarah.

"Heh? Tobi kan Cuma lihat saja, apa ini salah satu boneka yang dibuat paman Fugaku?" Tobi kembali berjalan menuju sang boneka dan memutar-mutarnya seakan-akan boneka tersebut tak bernilai apa-apa.

"Letakan boneka itu kembali ketempatnya!" perintah Sasuke pad bocah yang makin asik memainkan boneka itu dengan kasar.

"Tidak mau! Tobi kan mau main, lagian kak Sasuke kan cowok kok suka main boneka sih? Mana bonekanya jelek begini," hina Tobi, anak dari pamannya itu sambil tertawa kecil memegang boneka tersebut dengan jijik.

Habislah sudah kesabaran Sasuke, dengan kasar ia menarik sebelah lengan sang boneka dan sebelah lagi ditarik oleh Tobi.

"Lepaskan! Tobi lepaskan bonekaku!" mungkin ini sangat tidak Sasuke sekali, dimana ia berebut boneka dengan sepupunya sendiri.

"Tidak mau! Tobi mau main sama boneka ini!" Tobi tak kalah kuat menarik boneka tersebut.

"Ini milik-KU! Dan kau tak berhak menyentuhnya sedikitpun," amarah Sasuke semakin memuncak dan membentak kencang Tobi. Melihat Sasuke semarah itu Tobi menangis dengan kencang.

"Hwaaa …huhuu..huhu… hiks hiks ayahhh~ ka Sasuke jahat."

Mendengar tangisan Tobi yang kencang, Sasuke tak peduli yang ia pedulikan hanya nasib bonekanya yang terlihat mengenaskan dengan baju yang kusut, rambut berantakan dan beberapa jaitannya lepas. Dan satu hal aneh yang Sasuke perhatikan di bonekanya tersebut. Bonekanya menampakan wajah yang….

_**Sedih..?**_

"Ada apa Tobi?" Itachi, sang kakak Sasuke masuk ke kamar adiknya tanpa mengetuk pintu lagi. "Astaga apa yang kau lakukan pada Tobi, Sasuke?" Itachi menghmpiri Tobi yang nangis segugukan di lantai.

"Hiks..ka Ita-chi, ka Sa-suke jahat..hikshiks," Tobi mencoba berbicara walaupun tersendat. "To-tobi kan Cuma pin-..hiks -jam bonekanya malah di omelin."

Sambil memeluk Tobi dan mencoba menenangkan bocah itu, Itachi melirik kearah Sasuke yang tengah asik merapikan bonekanya yang tampak kacau. Lalu ia sekilas tersenyum melihat bonekannya telah kembali rapi walau beberapa jahitan harus diberikan tapi ia cukup puas melihat ekspresi bonekanya tak seperti tadi.

"Sasuke! Pinjamkan Tobi bonekamu itu,"

"Tidak."

"Hey! Sejak kapan kau menyukai boneka hah? Pinjamkan itu sekarang," perintah Itachi yang malah membuat Sasuke kesal lagi.

"Ku katakan tidak ya tidak! Ini milik KU, dan tak ada seorang pun ang boleh menyentuhnya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang protektif.

Tak lama kemudian Mikoto, sang ibu masuk kemar anak bungsunya dan melihat ada aura tak menyenangkan. "Ada apa ini Sasuke, Itachi? Kenapa denag Tobi?"

"Sasuke tidak mau meminjamkan boneka kepada Tobi," jawab Itachi sebelum Sasuke membuka suara.

"Apa? Ayolah Sasuke pinjamkan pada Tobi, ia hanya meminjam semalam saja. Iya kan sayang?" ujar Mikoto sambil mengelus rambut Tobi dan dibalas dengan anggukan Tobi. Setengah hati Sasuke memberikan boneka tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi ia melihat perubahan wajah dari boneka tersebut. Wajah yang menampilkan seakan-akan tak ingin dibawa pergi jauh dari Sasuke.

.

Sesuai pembicaraan tadi siang, malam ini Tobi tidur bersama boneka tersebut. Ia memainkan boneka itu dengan kasar. Tak jarang ia melempar boneka berambut pirang itu, kadang pula membantingnya. Setelah itu ia lemparkan boneka itu ke dekat pintu karena merasa bosan.

"Huh, ka Sasu aneh! Apa bagusnya boneka jelek itu sih? Tobi bosan main sama boneka jelek mendingan tidur saja," ucapnya setelah memperhatikan boneka yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat pintu lalu ia menarik selimut dan tidur.

**Srek..srek…srek..ctek…**

"Ngh..hmm apa itu? Ayah itu kau?" setengah sadar Tobi mengucek-ngucek matanya dan sesaat langsung terbelalak dan ketakutan melihat ke arah pintu.

"Si-si-siapa kamu?"

"Huh! Dasar manusia jahat, aku tak sudi menjadi mainanmu. Jika saja kau bukan salah satu keluarga dari pemilikku, sudah kubunuh kau dari tadi."

Ternyata, yang sedang berbicara itu adalah boneka Sasuke yang tengah menatap Tobi dengan pandangan dingin nan kejam lalu ia membuka pintu kamar Tobi dan meninggalkan bocah yang masih ketakutan.

"Hwaaaa! Hantuu! aaaaaaaaa!"

.

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha terbangun mendengar teriakan kencang dari arah kamar tamu yang ditempati Tobi. Tergesah-gesah mereka semua berlari menuju ke kamar tersebut. Dan ketika Sasuke baru melangkah kakinya luar dari kamar, ia menemukan bonekanya berada di depan kamarnya. Ia pun mengambil boneka tersebut dengan keheranan dan membawanya menuju kamar Tobi.

"Ada apa sayang, ada maling? Apa kamu mimpi buruk?" tanya sang ayah yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari bocah itu.

"Mungkin Tobi mimpi buruk paman," ujar Itachi. "Lebih baik Tobi tidur sama kak Tachi ya," ajak Itachi yang ditolak oleh Tobi dan malah semakin erat memeluk ayahnya.

"Hn, ada apa sih?" Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu dengan menggendong sang boneka.

"Jauhkan boneka itu! Itu boneka hantu! Tadi boneka itu berbicara ayah!" Tobi menatap ayahnya dengan ketakutan.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Tobi? Mana mungkin boneka berbicara. Kau ini mimpi buruk," Madara mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bohong ayah! Ka Sasuke jauh-jauh dari boneka itu. Itu boneka terkutuk!"

"Hn," Sasuke menatap malas pada Tobi yang dianggapnya hanya bocah yamg sedang menghayal karena mimpi buruknya. "Aku kembali ke kamar."

Sebelum Sasuke beranjak pergi, tobi sempat melihat ke arah boneka itu dan melihat boneka itu menyeringai menakutkan ke arah Tobi dan makin membuat anak itu menangis lagi.

.

Sekembalinya ke kamar, Sasuke memperhatikan boneka itu. Tak ada nampak aneh dari bonekanya. Masih tetap terlihat manis, imut dan menggemaskan dan pandangan boneka itu melembut.

"Hah, aku pasti mulai gila karena seakan-akan melihat boneka ini hidup," Sasuke meletakan boneka itu disampingnya dan bersiap kembali tidur.

**"_Bagaimana kalau kukatakan, aku ini Hidup?"_**

Sebuah suara membuat Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara.

"Ini aku tuan Sasuke, boneka mu yang sedang berbicara," sahut si boneka tersebut. Sasuke yang kaget tak sengaja membuang boneka itu hingga boneka tersebut terlempar ke dekat jendela.

"Ja-jadi kau benar-benar hantu?" masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya Sasuke menjauhi boneka yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Bukan, aku hanya sebuah boneka yang diberi keistimewaan oleh penciptaku. Dimana aku harus mencari pemilik yang benar-benar menyayangiku." Sang boneka setinggi 35 cm itu mencoba mendekati Sasuke lagi tetapi rekasi dari Sasuke malah mengindarinya.

"Kupikir, akhirnya aku menemukan pemilik yang benar-benar menyayangiku ternyata aku salah ya Sasuke," tampak wajah boneka itu menjadi sedih. "Maaf aku membuatmu takut. Tapi tenang saja aku akan segera menghilang karena sebenarnya ini batas terakhirku mencari pemilik."

Sasuke yang mulai mendengar perkataan sang boneka menjadi sedikit terkejut. "Aku hanya sebuah boneka yang terbuang, telah berpuluh-puluh pemilik yang kutemui dan mereka semua hanya menyayangiku pada awalnya saja dan setelah bosan, mereka meninggalkanku. Aku boneka terbuang, kami memang tak memiliki jiwa, tapi kami memiliki roh."

Sang boneka bermata biru itu menatap Sasuke dengan sedih. "Jika pemilik kami sudah tak menyayangi kami maka kami akan mati. Selamat tinggal Sasuke, kupikir kau berbeda dengan pemilikku yang sebelum-sebelumnya tetapi ternyata sama saja."

Sesaat sebelum boneka itu menghilang Sasuke menarik lengan boneka itu dan memeluknya. Sang boneka kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Jika saja ia bisa menangis mungkin ia sudah menangis sejak tadi.

"Bodoh, Idiot, Dobe, kata siapa aku tak menyayangimu? Buat apa aku berebut dengan Tobi jika aku tak menyayangimu? Buat apa aku memungutmu jika aku tak menyayangimu, aku hanya kaget!" Sasuke berbicara panjang untuk pertama kalinya. Ia merasa takdir mengharuskannya memiliki sang boneka. Boneka pertama yang Sasuke sukai.

Sang boneka mengadahkan wajahnya, melihat wajah pemiliknya dan tersenyum hangat. "Benarkah itu?"

"Hn,"

"Terima kasih, dan sampai bertemu di dunia yang lain aku menyukaimu Uchiha Sasuke, sang pemilik _Namikaze no ningyo_," boneka itu tersenyum lembut dan perlahan cahaya melingkupi dirinya dan menghilang.

"Hei kenapa kau menghilang? Kembalilah," Sasuke panik saat mendapati sosok bonekanya telah menghilang dari pelukannya.

"Kau jangan kahwatir, kita akan bertemu lagi di dunia yang lain dan juga aku ini milikmu, Uchuha Sasuke."

Suara tersebut perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kesadaran Sasuke.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 hari, Sasuke merasa kehilangan sang boneka. Bahkan ia tak tau nama boneka itu. Jujur Sasuke seakan-akan memiliki seorang teman atau mungkin lebih pada diri sang boneka. Aneh memang, tetapi itulah hal aneh yang dialaminya. Ia merasa itu hanya mimpi belaka dimana saat ia terbangun si boneka masih duduk manis disamping ranjangnya. Dan anehnya lagi seluruh keluarga Sasuke tak mengingat keberadaan boneka itu.

"Sasuke, ayo rapihkan bajumu. Hari ini kita kedatangan teman lama ayahmu. Mereka baru kembali dari kanada setelah menetap disana selama hampir 10 tahun," tampak Mikoto asik merapihkan dasi yang dipakai anaknya.

"Hn,"

**Tok..tok…tok..**

"Ya siapa? Masuk saja," sahut Mikoto dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

Tampak salahs eorang pelayan keluarga Uchiha masuk dan membungkuk memberi hormat. "Maaf nyonya, tamu tuan Fugaku telah datang sekarang merka tengah berada di ruang tamu bersama Tuan muda Itachi dan tuan besar," ujar pelayan tersebut.

"Ah baiklah, tolong kamu siapkan jamuan makan malamnya ya," perintah sang nyonya besar yang dibalas anggukan dari pelyan berambut coklat itu dan pamit undur diri.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berserta ibunya turun dari lantai 2 dan menuju ke arah ruang tamu dimana tamu tersebut berada. Begitu mencapai ruang tamu terlihatlah sepasang suami istri berambut kuing dan merah.

"Ah, _Kushi-chan_," teriak Mikoto begitu melihat kawan lamanya.

"_Miko-chan_, apa kabar? Kangen sekali aku padamu," balas wanita itu sambil memeluk ibu Sasuke.

"Baik-baik kau kelihatan makin sehat saja Kushina, mana anak-anak mu?"

"Ah, Naruto sedang memarkirkan mobil kalau Kyuubi bersama Itachi biasa mereka berdua kalau bertemu langsung saja kabur. Ini Sasuke?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu saat melihat pemuda tampan dibelakang Mikoto.

"Iya, ini Sasuke mungkin ia tak ingat karena kau jarang kemari juga dulu dan dia juga susah diajak jalan." Sasuke pun membungkuk hormat pada Kushina.

"_Mom_, ini kunci mobilnya," sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinga Sasuke terdengar dan dengan wajah kaget yang tersamarkan dengan ekspresi stoicnya ia melihat ke arah sumber suara. Alangkah terkejutnya sosok pemuda tampan nan manis mirip sekali dengan bonekanya.

"Ah, Naru ayo beri salam sama tante Mikoto dan Sasuke,"

"Ah, ia maaf tante namaku Namikaze Naruto salam kenal," ucap Naruto dengan disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Sudah besar ya dia, Sasuke bagaimana jika kamu ajak Naruto jalan-jalan disekitar sini biar kalian saling mengenal," usul Mikoto pada anak bungsunya yang masih asik mengamati Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Hn, aku sudah kenal."

"Heh benarkah?"

"Iya tante kami sudah kenal," balas Naruto masih dengan senyumannya

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan dibelakang taman kediaman Uchiha, tampak sang Namikaze muda memasang wajah tersenyum terus.

"Jadi, kau berubah menjadi manusia?"

"Huum seperti yang kau lihat, ini bayaran jika kami para boneka bisa mendapatkan pemilik yang benar-benar menyanyangi kami, dan aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Sasuke," ucapan dari Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Ia tak menyangka boneka yang ia temukan akan menjadi pemuda tampan nan manis seperti ini. Dan ia bersyukur karena bonekanya bisa menjadi manusia dan ia pun bisa memiliknya seuutuhnya ddalam wujud manusia.

"Jadi, apa aku masih pemilikmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kau adalah pemilik _Namikaze no ningyo_ selamanya," Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn, akan kupastikan kau selamanya menjadi miliku, Naruto."

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir mungil Naruto, kecupan itu memberikan kehangatan yang tak pernah dirasakannya selama menjadi boneka. Ia bersyukur bisa bertemu seorang Uchiha Sasuke

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm yours master…<em>**

**_Kami bisa menjadi manusia jika kau bersungguh-sungguh menyayangi kami…._**

**_Selamanya kami menjadi milikmu…._**

**_Karena kami, boneka pilihan…._**

**_Bisa jadi kami salah satu yang ada di sekitarmu…._**

**_Apa kalian mau?_**

_**Kami menunggumu master**…_

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

..

..

a/n :

oke! Fic ini Cuma selingan sementara karena malem-malem kanon dengerin lagu-lagu **"Sound Horizon"**. Maaf jika ceritanya kurang menarik atau apalah… karena sepertinya kemampuan menulis kanon semakin menurun T_T,,, kadang kanon malu sama author-author baru karena mereka semakin produktif dan kanon nggak..***sigh***

buat fic kanon yang **aitakute aitakute** maaf ya sudah lama banget ga di update, mungkin minggu-minggu ini kanon publish bersamaan dengan yang **nikah no way!**. Kanon lagi sibuk banget magang di mnc kalo sempet kalian nonton acara kanon di mnc business setiap senin-jumat jam 7 malam ya ehehhe *promosi* xp

ok! Mau ad ayang baca atau nggak.. kanon ucapkan terima kasih…

dan kanon tunggu kritik, saran, masukan, dan lain-lainnya di kotak **REVIEW**

sankyuu +hugs+ ^^


End file.
